


Broken toilets and family

by DaniDubskia



Series: Fluffvember 2020 [12]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Ficlet, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniDubskia/pseuds/DaniDubskia
Summary: Found family
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Fluffvember 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992121
Kudos: 10





	Broken toilets and family

"Oh wow"

Gordon looked at his newly fixed toilet. He did an experimentsl flush to see if it clogged but it worked perfectly. He looked over to see Thomas grinning and Rick and TC packing up their tools.

"I'm guessing now you're gonna tell me what I owe you"

Thomas just laughed it off and said

"It's fine, no strings attached"

Gordon looked in confusion. Usually when the gang did favors for him it was so that they can cash in on it later. This was very different

"You're family man, we do free favors for family" TC said as he pat him on the back

"TC's right, I mean you do keep our boy safe, in his wacky adventures so concider this a payback"

"Hey!"

Gordon was shocked at TC's words.   
_Family?_  
He never thought that he would really be ropped into this family. He prefered to just lurk in the background. Only coming out to help them or pardon their crimes but this was nice.

"But yeah, Rick and TC's right, we're family" Thomas said as he slung an arm around him

Gordon stilled at the touch but then melted into it. It felt nice when Rick and TC called him family but Thomas. It kind of hutt for some reason. He felt like he wanted abit more from Thomas

_'Maybe like a boyfriend'_

Gordon shoved that thought deep into the back of his mind and just stayed in Thomas's arm

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally around 1087 words but I lost the draft so here's a ficlet. This is just the first story but summarised. Now I'mma go watch Inheritance (2020)


End file.
